The Patakis
by Kohana07
Summary: Follow Helga as she grow through Middle School and learn how to discover herself along with the kids from PS 118. Her relationship with family getting better and possibly new friends and adventures along the way. Our favorite football head may be gone but it doesn't mean crazy things still doesn't happen in Hillwood.
1. Chapter 1 Helga and the Mall

The Patakis

Episode 1

"Are you sure we shouldn't call a plumber for this?" Helga asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nonsense I've been fixing these pipes for 16 years, Now wrench." Phil said as he held his hand back towards Helga. With the roll of her eyes, Helga reach into the toolbox and pulled out the required item. Phil took the wrench and gave the pipe a few turns before water came shooting from the pipes. "That's why you have to keep fixing it!" Helga yelled as she used her hands as a shield from the water. After 30mins of calling a real plumber to take care of the flooding basement, Helga was sitting at the kitchen table. She shaking access water from her overall's pants leg before Pookie came in with a plate of cookies. "Another failed mission Eleanor?" she asked as she put the plate down in front of Helga. "Yea Phil really should stop being so cheap and call a profession for these type of things." Helga said as she placed a cookie in her mouth. "That's slim for ya. Are you going to stay for dinner before your journey." "Sorry but "Olga"'s coming home today and Big Bob wants everyone present for her "glorious" return" Helga said emphasizing the words Olga and glorious. "Well atleast take some cookies with you"

_**Dear Arnold,**_

_**How was the move football head? Everyone's been busy this summer, Pheobe is in summer school voluntarily. Like a normal person would actually like to spend their summer in school. She told me that Gerald is at basketball camp. Eugene broke his leg, don't ask and Rhonda, Nadine and Sheena are in California for the summer. As for me, your grandpa had the brilliant idea of fixing different parts of the boarding house. If you didn't know I'm being sarcastic. Not wanting him to hurt himself or destroy the building, I've been helping him out. Don't thank me, I'm just a bleeding heart of generosity.**_

Just then the bus came to a stop. Helga closed the notepad she was writing in as she got off at her stop. When she got in the door she tossed her soak shoes to the side of the door as she went upstairs. She went to her closet taking her usual dress and head to the bathroom. She toss the overalls and pink T-shirt onto the floor as she stepped into _shower. _Afterwards she pulled her dress over her head only to stop mid-way. Her dress was really tight in the chest area. "Oh great…" She took the dress of tossing it to the side as she went back into her closet. "Oh no, I can't believe it…" Helga said after spending 15 minutes searching through her closet for a shirt that fit properly. The only shirt that seem to fit was wet and sitting on the floor. "What am I going to wear now?" Helga thought out loud until an idea came into mind. Looking down the hallway both ways before quietly sneaking into the room down the hall, Helga tip toed in slowly turning on the lights to be welcome by the floral printed room of Olga. She slowly went to the closet and instantly cringe at the sight of all the overly girly outfits. "There's got to be something wearable in her." She said out loud as she pushed through the closet. Helga finally spotted a light pink blouse that didn't look overly girly and a pair of jeans which she took from the rack holding it close to her chest. "Baby Sister?" Helga froze in place at the sound of her big sister's voice. "What are you doing in my closet?" Helga quickly turned around "Oh just looking for something to uh...dust my room with." Helga said as she made a wiping motions in the air. "Oh baby sister you don't have to be shy about wanting to wear your big sister's clothes." Olga said pulling Helga into a tight hug. "Criminity get off!" Helga yelled as she pushed out of Olga's grasp. "I'm only here because nothing fits in my closet." "Oh my baby sister is growing into a young lady" Olga said while pinching Helga's cheeks. "Well we'll have to go to the mall and get you a whole new wardrobe. This is going to be so exciting I'll ask Mummy and Daddy for some cash and we're be on our way." Olga said as she rushed out of the room closing the door behind her before Helga could say anything. Back in her room Helga pulled the shirt over her head. "Well atleast I won't have to pay and maybe it won't be so bad, its only shopping right?." Helga said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

30 minutes later Helga was stepping out of a dressing room in a yellow dress with a hot pink cardigan left open. "Oh you so cute baby sister." Helga walked over to the three way mirror to see her reflection *Someone kill me now* Helga though as she looked at the brightly colored dress. "Listen Olga this isn't working, this isn't exactly my cup of tea if you know what I'm saying." "Oh I do baby sister…" Olga said as she pulled two hangers from behind her back, one a hot pink skirt while the other was a white t-shirt with a bunny on the front. "I think this will look better." Helga let out a groan of discomforted. *Why did I let her drag me here…* Olga pushed Helga with the new outfit into the dressing room as she waited outside. After a few minutes Helga came out in the outfit. "So cute!" Helga only stop there tucking at the end of the skirt. "The skirt is to short" "Oh Helga don't be a silly billy, you look very cute. Its decided, you can wear that one now since my clothes were too big for you." Across from the store Sid, Stinky and Herold were at the arcade. Herold and Sid were playing a shooting game while Stinky watched. He turned towards the walkway looking at all the shoppers "Hey fellows is my eyes broken or is that Helga." Sid and Herold stop playing and looked in the direction Stinky was pointing. They spotted the a girl with a hot pink skirt and for a moment wouldn't had believed Stinky until they saw the big pink bow on top of the girl's head. "I think that is and she's all dressed up like a girl." Sid said "haha, this I got to see up close." Herold said as he ran towards Helga's direction. "Let's go to the beauty salon next baby sister, what's a new wardrobe without a new hairstyle." Olga said pulling Helga by the hand. Helga let out a groan as she tried to pull against Olga's grip. "Hey Heeeelga!" "Oh no…" Helga said as she slapped her forehead with her free hand. "Oh look Helga, it's one of your little friends." Olga said pointing toward the three boys approaching. "What happen you lost a bet?" Herold laughed holding his belly. "I never thought I'll see the day" Stinky said with his arms crossed. "Yea Helga's what's with the get up going to another one of Rhonda's sleepovers?" Sid asked "None of your business…" Helga growled dangerously low. "You look even more like a dude then when you wear that stupid pink dress" Herold said laughing again. As Herold continue to laugh, Helga's hand begin to slowly tight into a fist. "That's it you're dead!" Helga yelled as she lean forward grabbing the front of Herold's shirt. She pulled her fist back about to punch the pink skinned boy right in face "Helga! Stop playing with your friends we still have more shopping to do" Olga said as she grabbed the arm Helga was holding back dragging her along.

Once in the salon, Olga went to the beautician telling all she wanted done. Before Helga had a chance to even say anything, she already had two ladies washing hair and doing her nails. They put her hair in a bunch of tight shirley temple curls and pink nail polish on her nails and toes. "Now let's do something about that eyebrow." One of the stylish said as she approach Helga with the tweezers "Enough!" Helga yelled as she slapped the tweezers out of her face. "I'm sick of being dressed and styled to look like some stupid wind up doll!" She said as she yanked the apron from around her neck throwing it on the floor. "All I wanted was some new clothes not to look like you, Olga" Helga said as she glared at her sister with an accusing finger. "But baby sister I'm not trying to make you look like me. I just wanted to spend time with you and make you happy." Olga said with her hands out towards Helga with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Well I'm not happy, I'm not cute...or sweet...or oh so lovable" she said as she toss the shopping bags onto the ground and shook some of the tight curls out of head. "I'm Helga G. Pataki and I ain't changing bucko!" With that Helga stormed out of the salon.

"I'm so sick of people wanting me to be different" Helga said to herself as she moved through the racks in the clearance section. "Isn't who I am not good enough...well they can drop dead for all I care, who needs them anyway." Just then Helga came across a light blue plaid shirt that was short in the front but long at the bottom. Her mind instantly went to a certain plaid shirt wearing boy she knew. She picked up the shirt and headed for the dressing room. As she put the shirt on she thought of the first time she meet Arnold, how no one pay attention to her that day and how she did wish she was like Olga. And the Halloween party when she dressed up like Lila to get Arnold's attention. "I already know being someone else never works out." She looked at her reflection in the mirror pulling at one of the sleeves of the shirt. "I bet you would probably say something like let her know how you feel and try to talk it out pssh...you're such a do gooder, you football headed jerk…" She said to herself as she lean her head against the mirror and close her eyes. She then thought about Valentine's Day, although she told him that she was Cecile, she was being herself for at least the end of the night. "I do want to change but not into someone else, just be able to show you who I truly am without having to hide. So I can atleast have a chance when I tell you how feel...when you get back…" Helga let a long tired sigh "I guess talking isn't a bad idea, if I can get her to sit down and listen." Helga then left the dressing room and head for the cashier. As the cashier rung the shirt up a magazine caught Helga's eye. "Tough and Girly huh…"

Olga was sitting in the food court with a large dish of icecream scooping at it absentmindedly when she saw a shadow hovering over her. She turned around to see Helga, most of her curls had fallen into bigger cascading ones and she was wearing a open blue plaid shirt over her current outfit. She also switch the flats for light blue sneakers. "Helga I-" "I'm sorry." "huh?" Olga looked at her sister in disbelieve as Helga turned her head to the side with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "did you say I'm sorry?" "I'm not going to repeat myself." "Oh…" "It's just sometime you let things kinda get out of hand and forget to ask me about stuff. I mean some of the stuff wasn't so bad but I just wanted my input in this too, after all I'm the one wearing it." "Oh baby sister…" Olga said as she start to tear up and pull Helga into another big hug. "Hey hey! You're going to get mascara all over my new clothes!"

_**Well football head I tried talking to my sister for a change. I guess she isn't so bad sometimes but I won't say she isn't still annoying. I bet you're probably reading this with a know-it-all smile like "See Helga was it so bad to try and get along with your sister?" Well it was, I'll only do it once a month. No need to get all mushy and paint our nails together. Helga G. Pataki don't do mushy.**_

Helga lean away from her writing to look at the plaid shirt which was hanging at the back of her door. *This is going to be a long 3 years* then a smirk came on her face as she pulled her locket out. "You better be thinking about me football head." she said as she got up from her desk and turn off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2 Ever so Much

Episode 2

Helga looked at her outfit in the mirror. As she held her hair in place and reach for a rubber band to put her hair in its usual pigtails the rubber band snapped. "Criminity!" she yelled in disgust as she pulled the other rubber-band out of her hair. She looked at the clock to see that she had 15 minutes to make it to the bus stop. "The heck with it then…" She gave her hair a few brushes and left it hanging as she grabbed her backpack and head out of the door.

6 blocks away a young red headed girl open the mirror to her compact mirror. She adjusted her long braids before the bus pulled up. "Morning Lila" Lila looked to her right to see Rhonda and Nadine setting in the middle section of the bus. "Good morning Rhonda, Nadine." Lila took a seat across from the two girls. "Can you believe it first day of six grade. Finally we can say goodbye to the dusty halls of PS 118." Rhonda said over dramatically. "I am looking forward to PS 119 including their science lab, I heard they have a large bus collection I would love to check out." Nadine said "Just be careful of talking to much of your insect collection when we get there Nadine. After all I heard the popular girls at PS 119 are very selective on who they want hang around them and I am going to be part of that circle." Nadine only rolled her eyes at her friends comment "So how was the trip to California?" "It was really nice it's a shame you didn't come with us." Lila looked up to see the source of the voice coming from Sheena boarding the bus. "Good morning Sheena" "Good Morning Lila." "Oh yes Lila you should have came the shopping there was to die for." Rhonda said "I'm ever so such that it was Rhonda but I had to stay and help my parents over the summer." Lila answer sweetly. "Speaking of shopping, I heard from Sid and Stinky that they saw Helga at the mall yesterday." "Really?" Nadine asked "Yea and according to them she was all dressed up really girly." "I guess Helga wanted to dress up nice for the first day of school." "Either that or she got so fat that she couldn't fit any of her clothes. I wouldn't be surprised by the way she eats, so disgusting." Rhonda said turning her nose up "Rhonda…" Nadine said giving her friend an accusing look. "What its not fault that Helga wants to eat like Herold." "Rhonda!" Just then the bus came to a stop again as the group saw a glimpse of something pink outside the window of the bus. The doors open to reveal Helga, instead of wearing her trademark pigtails her hair was hanging freely with the usual bow on top. Her hair wasn't the only thing different, instead of her usual pink dress with the white T-shirt underneath; she was wearing t-shirt with the number seven with sharp teeth chasing after nine. She had the plaid shirt on open with jeans and sneakers. Helga walked to the back of the bus setting next to Phoebe. "Good Morning Helga" Phoebe said as she moved over to make room for her friend. "Morning Pheebs" "I like your outfit." "Thanks, I had to get something new. I out grew everything in my closet." "Wow I bet that was troublesome." "Yea I had to spend the whole day shopping with Olga, what a nightmare that was."

All the freshmen were asked to head to the cafeteria to receive their class schedule. Helga looked down at her schedule dull "So Helga what classes do you have?" "Oh just Math, Social Studies, and Science for block one." "What about block two?" Phoebe asked as she continue to look at her own paper. "P.E, English, Art and HOME ECONOMIC!" Helga yelled at her paper. "Looks like I have that class too. I think it's mandatory, I've asked a few of our classmates that they have it too." "What the heck do we need home economics for? We didn't come here to cook, last time I check that was the cafeteria's job." Helga said with great annoys. "Its looks like we go to Science class together." Helga and Phoebe looked behind them to see Lila standing there. "I'm ever so sorry for listening in on your conversation, but I couldn't help but hear that you have Science class as your last period on block one. I do to I was hoping that maybe we could go together since this is a new school and I would feel ever more better to have a classmate with me." *No you ever so perfect princess wanna-be! Criminity I got enough of rainbows and sunshine from Olga yesterday!* Helga though as she looked at the red head. She open her mouth to say just that but close it again. *But then again I did say I wanted to change for the better…(sigh)* "Ok fine Lila" "Really?!" Lila and Phoebe said at the same time surprise. This only caused Helga to roll her eyes as she put her hands on her hips "Sure why not, but you better not slow me down ^Ever^ so much." Helga said while making air quote with her hand on the ever part.

In Science class there was a lot of students Helga didn't know except for Lila and Rhonda. Helga and Lila were sitting next to each other in the back of the classroom. Rhonda looked around for a person to sit next to. As she looked to her right near the windows she noticed a girl sitting by herself. The girl was too busy checking her lipgloss and hair in the compact mirror to see Rhonda approaching. Rhonda cleared her throat to let the girl know of her present. The girl looked up with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Hi nice boots I saw them in a fashion show in California." Rhonda said giving a flip of her hair for good measure. The girl gave her a smirk as she closed her compact mirror. "Thanks, I spend 500 dollars on them, they're made with real leather and the buckles are 14th carat gold. Something not just anyone can afford." The girl said giving small flip of her hair. "I know what you mean you have spend money if you want something oh so fabulous that no one can copy." Rhonda said as she took a seat next to the girl. Just then a man in a white button up shirt with dark brown blazer and brown pants came in. He had a bunch of pencils in the front pocket of his shirt along with thick frame glasses. He gave the class big smile as he placed his bag down and grabbed one the dry erase markers. "Good Morning class, I am Mr. Laurens and we all will be exploring the wonderful world of science together." The teacher said as he put his name up in cursive. Most the students gave groans and moans of annoyance. "Great another Mr. Simmons…" Helga said while lean against her hand. "This is actually great, Mr. Simmons was a really nice teacher and Mr. Laurens does seem really excited about his work." "Whatever" "Ok class look next to you because that will be your lab buddy for the remainder of the year." All the color drained from Helga's face *Great just great, that's what I get for trying to be nice. A year with princess buttercup.* Helga though bitterly "Today we will be making a fruit battery." Mr Laurens said as he took a box from behind the desk and placed into infront of him. He removed the cover to reveal a lemon with a nail and wire sticking out of it and a volt meter setting next to it. "You will have the choice of using either a lemon, lime, orange or grapefruit. Just don't get hungry and eat your project, that's what the cafeteria's for." Mr. Laurens let out a snort like laugh which so soon died down with the absence of other laughter. "Tough crowd…" He said as he cleared his throat and adjusted his blazer. "Anyway, you will take notes on what you are doing and your come up with your own theory as to why you think their is a charge. Don't forget to get this done because I will be collecting your papers after class. Now I will write your instructions on the board and supplies will be on the desk if you will come up and collect them."

"So Helga how was Science class?" Phoebe asked while looking up from her sandwich. "Well our teacher is another Mr. Simmons."

"What does he say "special" a lot?" Phoebe asked making air quotes. "No..." "What you and Lila? Are you getting along." She asked curiously. With that Helga let a sigh "Pheebs...-"

"Lila you poor dear, who would have though destiny would be so cruel as to give you Helga as you lab partner." Rhonda said with a dramatic gesture of her hand. "Who's Helga?" The girl next to Rhonda asked. "Oh yea Megan this is Lila she's in our Science class together." Rhonda introduce holding her hand towards Lila on her right. "Helga is the loud mouth girl that wouldn't shut up during Science class." Rhonda finished. "You mean ugly chick with the one eyebrow?!" Megan asked surprised. "Oh Lila you poor dear was it you she was yelling at during class." Megan asked sympathy "Oh um...it wasn't so bad really..." Lila said nervously "Wasn't so bad Megan I have to tell you, Helga Pataki, she was like the bane of everyone existence during fourth and fifth grade. I mean talking about a blow hard she use to going around stomping her feet and pushing people around like she own the school." "Well that's not surprising a girl as unattractive as her has to have something going for her. I for one feel sorry for her." Megan said while opening her water bottle. Lila looked down at her lap automatically feeling uncomfortable about the direction of the conversation. "I hope she don't think she can push us around like when we were in PS 118." "Trust me Rhonda, we have ways of dealing with ugly girls like Helga." Megan reinsured Rhonda

During last period Helga decided to go to the bathroom before the bell

rings. As she walked into the bathroom there were already three girls standing infront of the mirror. One of the girls looked over at Helga as giving her a full body check with her eyes before turning her nose in the air and looking back at her friends. This only caused Helga to roll her eyes as she walked over to the stalls. "Is that her?" one of the girls asked. "Yea she's in my science class" another answered. "Gosh what an eyesore!" another girl stated "I know who ever gave her that face should take it back"

the first girl said as the others laughed. This caused Helga to pushed the stall door open with a loud bang as she looked at all three girls with a threatening glare before stomping towards the sink and washing her hands. She took a paper towel and dried her hands before throwing it away in the trashcan next to the first girl.

"Stupid Barbie wanna-bes...who do they think they are? They better be lucky I didn't want to get detention on my first day or I would have gave them black eyes to match the black void their brains should be at." Helga mumbled angrily to herself. "What was that Helga?" Phoebe asked in her seat next to her friend. "Oh nothing really Pheebs, just a bunch of Barbie's talking trash about me." Helga answer back from her window seat. "Oh my I wonder why?" "Apparently one of the girls have my science class with me, but its not they need a reason to trash talk anyone anyway. I just hope if we handle chemicals they keep them away from her, she might be dumb enough to blow us all up." "Actually Helga, middle school board won't allow dangerous chemicals like that to be used not until High School that is." Phoebe corrected.

In the seat behind them Lila was sitting by herself. She looked down at her green plaid skirt as her fingertips curled at the ends. She got of at her stop and walked up the stoop of her house. When she got home she took her shoes off and toss them to the side with a tired sigh. "Well home dear how was your day?" Lila looked up to be greeted by an older red head

with warm green eyes. Lila gave her a warm smile "It was ever so much fun mom." She answered.


	3. Chapter 3 Ever So Friendly

Episode 3

"She think she's just so perfect..." a little girl said

"Yea, why don't she just go back home to her little gingerbread house." another girl said "I know that attitude of hers gives me a toothache." a third girl said. Sitting in a desk near the back of the classroom a young red headed girl was sitting her hands tightening into fist at the end of her green dress.

Lila quickly sat up from her bed with a light layer of sweat on her face. She quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand as she looked at her clock to see it's 5:30 in the morning. She walked into the bathroom turning on her light. She looked into the mirror seeing that hair going in different directions from the night before. She tried smoothing it out with her hands as she looked again. She then tried to give herself a warm smile in the mirror. "Its an ever so beautiful day isn't it?" she asked herself in the mirror. Soon the smile slowly disappear as she gave tired sigh leaning against the sink. "I'm off to school." Lila stated as she put her shoes on at the door. "Have a great day dear." Her mother called out from the kitchen. With that Lila open the door and head out to the bus stop.

"Good morning Rhonda, Megan" Lila said as she approach Rhonda and three other girls surround her. "Oh good morning" Rhonda asked looking up from the group of girls. "Ready for another day of Pataki the terrible." Rhonda asked jokingly. This made Lila stiffen for a moment as the other three girls laughed at Rhonda's comment. "By the way Lila these are my friends Lizzy and Chrisy." Megan said pointing to each girl. "Hello Lizzy, Chrisy I'm ever so glad to meet you." Lila said cheerfully to the two girls. "Listen to that she's as sweet as sugar, now why would anyone want to be so mean to such a nice girl." Megan asked Lizzy. "Someone who's jealous obviously" Chrisy answered. "I know with that thick eyebrow and straw like hair, the girl is better off as a scarecrow then a person." All four girls laugh except for Lila who looked unsure what to do. Just then a locker door slammed nearby. All the girls looked at the direction to see Helga standing there. Lila looked at Helga's direction like a deer caught in the headlights. Helga walked up to the group of girls with her backpack over one shoulder. "You got something to say Pataki?" Megan said with her hands on her hips. "Yea, I may not look like princess sunshine over there, but atleast I'm not fake." Helga said with a glare that moved from every girl and stopping at Lila before she adjusted her backpack and continue down the hallway. "Atleast I don't look like a monkey." Megan said as all the girls except for Lila started to laugh again. With that Lila walked quickly away from the group of girls. "Lila wait!" Rhonda called out but Lila had already round the corner.

In science class it felt like torture, instead of the usual comments or glares she expected from Helga; she wouldn't ever look at her much less talk to her. The teacher instructed them to look through the book on why their was a charge in the lemon from yesterday and write notes about it. Lila reached into her backpack to look for the science book they issued out to find it no where. *oh no I left mines in my locker.* She slowly looked up to her left to see Helga silently writing next to her with her usual scowl on her face. After slowly taking a deep breath, Lila tried to put on her sweetest smile. "I'm ever so sorry to bother you Helga but, I forgot my science book." Helga glared at the girl from the corner of her eye which made Lila's smile slowly transform into more of a nervous one, but Helga just let out a sigh and slid her book towards Lila without looking at her as she continue to write her notes.

During lunch Lila was sitting by herself picking away at her salad before Rhonda sat down next to her. "Aw, Lila is Helga still picking on you." she asked, Lila didn't answer just shook her head no. As Megan, Lizzy and Chrisy took the other seats around them. "You know you can tell us right..." Megan asked placing a hand on Lila's shoulder. "I mean the nerve of that girl, she may have ditch that stupid pink dress, but her attitude will never change." Rhonda said "And what's up with that stupid pink ribbon she wears all the time?" Lizzy asked while taking her lunch out. "I don't know she's wore it for as long as I can remember." Rhonda answered "Some boy probably told her it was cute...what a lie that was" Chrisy said as all the other girls laugh, Lila only sunk her head lower. "Come to think of it there was a boy that she use to pick on worst then everyone else when we were at PS 118." Rhonda said out loud. "Really I bet she had some kind of sad

crush on him. Poor guy to have a freak like her around him all the time. Did he transfer schools?" Megan asked Rhonda "No, he moved with his parents to San Lorenzo for a while, he's suppose to be back for High School." Rhonda answered "I'm sure he did a happy dance all the way up the airplanes aisles to get away from Helga." Lila's fist begin to tighten along the ends of her green skirt as she listen to the girls talk. "Yea, she probably ever confess to him thinking that he'll wait for her or something, like someone would wait for something like that." All the girls laugh as Lila's knuckles begin to turn white from her own grip. "Hey Pataki news flash no one likes ugly girls." All the girls laugh "ENOUGH!" The whole cafeteria went silence as Lila stood up slamming her fist against the table. The four girls looked up at Lila in shock. "Lila what's wrong?" Rhonda asked about to put her hand on her shoulder only to have Lila slap her hand away. "You're wrong! Helga may not look like you guys but she's a very pretty girl both inside and out. Better looking then all you guys are looking right now." Lila said glaring at the girls. "But Lila we were just saying those things to make you feel better." Megan chimed in. "By putting someone down, I don't know why I kept quiet. So you guys could like me? Helga may not be liked by everyone but atleast she knows who she wants to be around and doesn't have to push herself on anyone." With that Lila snatch up her paper bag as she head out of the cafeteria. "Helga where are you going?" Phoebe asked as she saw her best friend get up.

Lila was sitting under a tree near the track field with her head in her hands. "How could I be so stupid… I should know how it feels like..." She began to slowly wipe away the tears from face only to see a shadow hovering over her. "So the gingerbread princess does cry." "Shut up!" Lila replied weakly. "ho ho and bites back, didn't know you had it in ya." Helga answered back as she took a seat next to Lila. "I'm sorry" "For what, you didn't say anything about me." "Yea but that's the problem I didn't say anything. I walk around here like I'm perfect or something and that I can do no wrong but its wrong, because I'm not perfect." "So I see..." Lila looked up at Helga with a glare only to see a smirk on Helga's face. "So what if you're not perfect, does it really matter." Lila looked down at her skirt unable to answer that question. "Maybe I have been a little to hard on you in the past." "A little?" Lila asked with a raised eyebrow "Ok I was really hard on you, I don't know I was kinda jealous you can say...I mean all the boys liked you because you were all girly and sweet and...oh so lovable" Helga said the last part with jealousy starting to rise again. This made Lila let out a small laugh before look Helga's way. "Well you know what I was jealous of you to." "What?!" Helga looked at Lila like she grew a second head "I mean you said whatever was on your mind and you didn't care what people thought of you." "Pssh, who said I didn't care..." This made Lila look Helga's way in surprise. "I mean you know my deepest darkest secret and still haven't told him yet because I'm worried about what people may think." Lila slowly looked at the sky as the clouds lazily pass by. "I guess were not so different after all huh?" "Yea I guess not" "So do you think we can maybe be friends?" Lila asked Helga hopefully. Helga looked at her and then put her hand under her chin in deep thought. "Can you stop saying ^ever^ so much?" "Can you stop saying Criminty so much." Lila asked back which made a smile appear on Helga's face as she threw an arm around Lila. "I think you and me are going to get along just fine."


End file.
